


Shoebill Comfort

by Mana_Syx



Series: FFXIV Minion Drabbles [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bittersweet, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Spoilers, Yearning, shoebill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_Syx/pseuds/Mana_Syx
Summary: After helping out in the empty the warrior of light finds his thought drawn back to the man he misses dearly. As his grief pulls at his heart and mind he finds comfort in two of his friends and an oddly familiar Shoebill.This fic features my Male Mi'qhote WOL Mikha.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt & Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Minion Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844191
Kudos: 15





	Shoebill Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FFXIV SHADOWBRINGERS 5.0-5.2 PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS BEFORE READING THANK YOU.

The necklace made from a shard of Hades' auracite hangs heavily from Mikha's neck as he sits down in the desert of Amh Araeng. Sand blows in the wind carrying with it the sounds of the idle chatter between Ryne and Gaia, as well the sounds of Thancred and Urianger setting up camp. It had been another long and tiring day of working in the empty, summoning and defeating primals in order to restore the land to what it once had been. 

Arms rested on his knees, head bowed, the warrior of light stares down at the purple crystal held tightly around his neck by a leather cord. Suddenly there is a squawk and the sound of feathers ruffling, instantly his head shoots up and he sees, standing there in front of him, a rather large slightly grumpy and bored looking shoebill. 

"Hath thou made a friend?" a deep amused voice rumbles from behind. 

Urianger comes to stand beside Mikha observing the large bird in front of them with curiosity. 

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to like me very much" the warrior of darkness mumbles in reply as footsteps come closer from behind them. 

"I would beg to differ that bird has been following you near-constantly since we got here," Thancred says as he sits down on the other side of Mikha," it reminds of him, you know with the judgement boredom in its glare, they could be related." 

"Thou art not wrong, it dost haveth a similar expression upon its face" 

Looking at the bird then back down at the auracite chunk he lets out a sad chuckle, "I miss him you know. I mean sure he could be an ass and was rather dramatic but deep down he really cared. He didn't hide who he was. His burden was not one to be borne alone but he tried. He lost his whole world, the ones he loved, and I think perhaps he was hoping to find someone who was strong enough to help him. I wish it did not end the way it did, but now all I can do is respect his final wish. I will never forget him. How could I?" he hangs his as a solitary tear falls down his face. 

"We do not control who lives or dies nor do we control who our hearts care for, but we do control how we treat others and he treated you with care. I may not have liked the bastard but he was not all bad." Thancred speaks as though struggling to find the words to convey what he is trying to say. 

"I believe so too, though I did not fully realize until he brought Y'shtola back. I think that was when I started to trust him, I am only sad that I did not fully realize his feelings until it was too late. If there was a way to turn back time, to save him and this world I would. I would go through it all again if it meant he could walk this path with us," the warrior takes a shuddering breath, "but I cannot, the only thing I can do is remember him as he asked and remember Amaurot and what happened there." 

More tears begin to flow and drip down onto the sand, Thancred places a hand on Mikha's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. Urianger sits down and does the same. There is no gross sobbing or shuddering breathes, only a silent stream tears, and gentle hands rubbing his back as they sit together. 

“Sometimes I like to go down into the tempest, just to be alone and remember everything he said, or go back Fanow and sit amongst the flowers trying to imagine what it would be like if I could pull him from the lifestream” he sniffles as his friends rub comforting circles on his shoulders, “I know it’s possible but I can’t help but think of it, of ways that I could bring him back to life.” the ‘to me’ left unsaid but still heard in the tone of his voice. 

Suddenly something shoves his arms out of the way and he is face to face with the shoebill, who then proceeds to press its forehead against the warrior of lights as though trying to comfort him. There is a look of sadness and understanding on its face that seems almost human to be there but is somehow comforting all the same. Carefully he reaches up to pet the creature’s head, it seems surprised at first but then relaxes into the touch enjoying the attention. 

"You really are like him, doing such surprisingly kind things when I’m feeling down, perhaps I should call you Emet" the warrior chuckles to the shoebill. 

The shoebill makes a curious sound as its eyes meet the warriors, "you like that name don't you?" 

The shoebill continues to stare as though pondering the question before squawking affirmative. 

"You cannot seriously be thinking of not only keeping that thing but naming it after him?" Thancred huffs in amused surprise. 

"Thou art the one who pointed out the similarity" Urianger chuckles. 

"He seems to like me and you were right in that he is similar to Emet-Selch." The warrior smiles for the first time in weeks, "besides I think it might be a nice way to Honor his memory." 

The bird lets out another squawk that almost sounds like indignation before hopping a few steps back to its original position. After a moment of silence, the three of them break out laughing until the can't and are laying on the ground panting. 

"Thank you, both of you for being here for me. I, it means a lot to me, especially since I know neither of you were particularly fond of him." 

"You are our friend and a fellow scion we will always stand by you." 

"Thancred speaketh the truth for thou art but our most precious companion and we will support thou through anything." 

They both stand up and offer a hand to Mikha who takes them both gladly as they pull him. The three of them turn to walk back to camp as Mikha calls over his shoulder, "Emet come on, we’re going back to camp." 

The bird seems visibly startled for a moment before flying after them with an annoyed squawk. 

Perhaps he could find enough comfort in this rather large and grumpy bird to help lessen the pain left behind by his namesake.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this work kinda bouncing around in my head for a while and finally got around to writing it, I might write works in relation to other minions. I do have one for the Ancient One in the works right now. Pls, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
